


Сладкие булочки

by AnnaDreams



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDreams/pseuds/AnnaDreams
Summary: Ганнибал слишком вкусно готовит и Уилл стал поправляться. Однажды ночью на кухне, во время ночного дожора, Ганнибал ловит Грэма с поличным.
Relationships: партнеры
Kudos: 8





	Сладкие булочки

Опираясь на кухонную столешницу, Уилл Грэм одной рукой заталкивал в свой рот пирожное эклер, а другой держал тарелку с этими проклятыми сластями. Сахарная пудра красовалась на носу эмпата, когда тот с жадностью сделал первый укус. Резкая боль в глазах из-за включенного неожиданно света на кухне заставила Грэма сощуриться.

— Пойман с поличным!

— Ты все не так понял, — с полным ртом сладкого пробубнил брюнет, выставив перед собой руку, как будто ожидал нападения.

Доктор приподнял бровь.

— Ты так вкусно готовишь, эти ужины, всё из-за тебя Ганнибал, — передразнивал на тон выше своего собственного голоса Лектер, стоя в одних пижамных штанах, босой. Крался. — На часах три ночи, Уилл. Для ужина слишком поздно.

— Я хищник, я охочусь ночью, — Уилл затолкнул в рот еще одно пирожное целиком и зыркнул глазами, показывая свою звериную натуру. Со стороны выглядело будто хомячок, набив щеки, заигрывал с колесом для бега.

— Уилл, — доктор медленно, но решительно направился в сторону Грэма.

Эмпат почувствовал опасность и дал деру, но в последний момент решил, что устанет от бега и ему придется подкрепить силы, попытался схватить еще один эклер, вот здесь — то его руку и поймал настоящий хищник.

Грэм попал в капкан из плотно сжатых вокруг его талии рук Ганнибала. Поцелуи Лектера проходились по местам, где начинала осыпаться сахарная пудра с Уилла.

— Я знаю, что ты скажешь, — проворчал Грэм, его щеки надулись. — Говори уже.

Ладонями, Ганнибал проводил по округлостям Грэма, по мягким бочкам, которые так и хотелось помять, ущипнуть. Руки доктора спустились ниже, сжав на ягодицы брюнета. Зад профайлера округлился и каждый раз, когда Уилл проходил мимо, Лектер опускал взгляд на сладкие булочки Грэма, в которые так хотелось впиться, тискать их.

— Ты мой мягкий мальчик, — промурчал доктор около уха эмпата.

— Так, — с силой отпихнул от себя Лектера брюнет, — уже больше месяца ты смотришь на меня, на мой живот, — Грэм показательно опустил руки на уровень своего тела, где раньше были кубики, а теперь появился животик, который, если втянуть — не будет видно, но если сидеть расслабленно, виднелась складочка жирка. — Ты так вкусно готовишь, что я не могу устоять и спокойно спать, зная, какие изыски лежат в холодильнике. Ты сам откормил меня, а теперь хочешь сказать, что я тебе не нравлюсь!

Уилл начал срываться на истерику. Непонимание в глазах Ганнибала Грэм объяснил, как истину своих слов. Брюнет выдохнул. Конечно, идеальный Лектер не сможет любить несексуального, разъевшегося Уилла. Внутри сжался комок обиды на самого себя. Грэм шмыгнул носом.

— Уилл, — с недоумением произнес доктор, — наоборот, я стал чаще испытывать влечение к тебе. Ты не заметил, как я пожирал твое тело глазами?

— Что? — эмпат утер нос тыльной стороной руки.

— Ты стал таким мягким, — полуулыбка отразилась на губах Ганнибала, — таким сочным, так и хочется тебя укусить.

Уилл вылупился на Лектера, как глупый олень.

Ганнибал распахнул объятия и прижал к себе свое сокровище.

— Я хочу тебя всего трогать, гладить, а ты всё это время воображал себе невесть что, это поэтому ты стал избегать занятия любовью?

Уилл качнул головой в знак согласия.

— Милый мой, — Ганнибал чмокнул брюнета в щеку, — у меня есть предложение.

Взгляды мужчин встретились.

— Я не буду запрещать тебе иногда спускаться на кухню ночью, но каждый раз, после твоего ночного перекуса, мы будем заниматься сексом. И даже если занимались им перед сном. Ты меня понял?

Краска вспыхнула на лице эмпата. Уилл закусил губу и отвел глаза.

— Ты заигрываешь? — усмехнулся Лектер и ущипнул Грэма за аппетитную попку.

— Я согласен, — выдохнул брюнет.

— Тогда начнем с сегодняшней ночи, прямо здесь.

Поцелуй соединил мужчин, а эклерам на столе пришлось подвинуться, уступив место сладким булочкам.


End file.
